The following description relates to one or more operation units of a treatment tool for an endoscope.
An operation unit of a treatment tool for an endoscope is in general configured such that a wire operating member is provided slidably relative to an operation unit body. Here, the wire operating member is configured to move an operation wire back and forth in a flexible sheath in the axis line direction of the operation wire, from the rear end of the operation unit, (for example, see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-261372).
In addition, there is a type of treatment tool having a conveniently improved operation unit which is configured such that a flexible sheath is joined to an operation unit body rotatably around the axis line of the flexible sheath (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. SHO61-18885).